


Just A Little Change

by DiverVicky



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Adam explores his feelings, Adam keeps on teasing on her, Belle comits a little mistake, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Dance, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Points of View, Romantic Comedy, they smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverVicky/pseuds/DiverVicky
Summary: Series of -rather random- One-Shots regarding Adam and Belle's relationship. Christmas gift for some of my appreciated Tumblr mutuals, especially for raph-fangirl. Happy Holidays, sweet :)





	1. Just A Little Change (Small, To Say The Least)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Beast finally get to know each other better. Exploring the feelings of both characters, you'll get to know how the Beast gathered all his courage and managed to ask her to share a dance with him that magical night. And it went way beyond a simple ''You're making all of this look beautiful, and I'd like us to share a dance tonight''. Because Adam sometimes needs some courage.

''...And you should learn to control your temper!'' Belle found herself exasperating at her captor's annoying attitude, who, just a couple of hours before, had risked his own life to save hers from bloodthirsty wolves. Now, over that, he was now lying in bed with burning, reddish scratches going through his fur. She still questioned herself how they even got to survive.

The Beast only snorted in rage, as he relucantly turned his back to her. Although she was obviously thankful for saving her from the dangerous creatures that almost took her as prey only a couple of hours earlier, she thought he should be accordant with her willing to make the effort of healing his recent red-hot wounds.

Belle then meant to keep on healing the wounds, but as the Beast cringed at her near contact, she decided not to, for there would surely be even more grunts and annoying growls. She wondered as well how could he bear with so much physical pain, as she could picture herself literally dying in a bed after receiving wounds of the Beast's magnitude. Beasts had to feel pain sometimes too, right?

She noticed how he quickly went quiet - Perhaps because of his fatigue, or because his emotions simply oscillated too often according to his bad temper. There were so many emotions to cope with in a single day. He could be so conflicted sometimes she thought it could likely get to the point of hurting him physically soon.

Belle articulated a cold ''Try and get some rest'', before walking away, willing to leave him alone for the rest - But curiosity, as always, would keep on overwhelming her and busying her mind. She could not take her gaze away from that mysterious, overwhelming creature before her, and the fact that he had risked his own life for hers was still unbelievable. She had to be sympathetic then, right?

Belle then managed to get her rightful curiosity calmed down when, after the enchanted objects thanked her with their lives, they finally told her the -rather obscure- reason -or at least, part of it- they still cared about the Beast, whom she thought, had cursed them himself in some way.

As Belle was willing to leave the room with the others and get some rest herself, she couldn't take her gaze and mind away from that curious creature. _Maybe I just have to quit noticing that hideous Beast,_ she thought _\- And start admiring the hidden lad there, stuck within him._

 

**~**

 

The following days were as eventful as memorable. Belle once did not find it possible, but the more they began growing closer and closer, the more they knew each other. By example - She noticed how the Beast would tend to _pretend_ he didn't know simple things like how to use a spoon, using his anatomy as an obvious excuse. But instead of repulsing, she was more to find it as funny and sweet. She was not silly, Belle knew the Beast purposely seeked for her help. What she wasn't sure about was the reason he seeked for it more than only he, making the fool.

She could never expect, neither, to find out how the Beast wasn't just a simple, illiterate creature more. She felt somehow relieved at the realization that he wasn't as _Gaston_ as she once imagined, and Belle could not be more thankful.

And it was one of those evenings where Belle just dedicated her time to sit in front of the balcony and read one of the books their library had to offer. And that was what she most loved about that hidden, magical castle. Every corned could mean a proper place for her to sit and read in peace, nobody there to mock her nor to talk about her in her back. No distractions nor jokes about her. Onlo herself and her now numberless books.

The Beast could join her now and then, and Belle had to admit - She liked it. No, she loved being able to sit down and read a little something with somebody who could really understand her... But, as always, she felt there was something - _Someone_ , that was still missing.

There were somedays or, at least, most of the days - When she found herself pondering about how much she missed her Papa. Belle couldn't lie, she longed for the day she got to see her Papa once more, and to hug him again and embrace him with all the love and warmth she saved inside for him really could excite her only by thinking about it. Everything he had done for her, Belle always appreciated it - He gave her everything money couldn't buy. Maurice sacrificed his whole life in Paris only to be able to try and carry on all alone with his little girl and to keep her always safe. Everything he did, everything just for her - And she couldn't see the day she could be to pay back to her Papa everything he ever done to make her happy.

Sighing in the middle of her nostalgia, Belle proceeded to pass to the next chapter in her book and fell to her whole literacy world, always with the thought of her Papa present on her mind - And her heart.

And it happened that the Beast, by his side, was walking directly to the ballroom. Belle was not in the library, for he immediately supposed she had to be either in the ballroom on in her room. He choose to walk into the ballrooom and, of course, he immediately encountered the shape of the young gal being overshadowed right in front of the shinning light the balcony windom sparkled.

And there he saw her, comfortably sitting and with a book in her lap - Down in her own world of the literary romance. It was already something normal to see her like that when the servants didn't prepare exquisite plates with more dessert than what they'd need in one single sitting, although it wasn't something they were bothered about.

The Beast walked closer, with almost gentle steps all the way. He was willing to respect his ''guest's'' literature time. Walking upstairs, he cleared his throat and Belle raised her gaze from the book, instantly smiling when seeing her host walking closer where she comfortably lied.

''Still reading?'' The Beast questioned, while he tried to ascertain the title of the book Belle was now enjoyinh. She inclined the book a little so it'd be a little easier to see.

''Is there a reading schedule I should know about?'' She answered brightly as always, receiving a grin by the Beast's side. A smile from him was now something not as odd as before.

Now _this_ was what a funny girl meant.

''Just here, passing through...'' The Beast attempted to look casual, his hands inside the pockets. ''And I couldn't help noticing. You've been... Down lately.'' He then walked closer and sat beside her.

The Beast glanced at her for a moment, waiting for an answer by her side. She only sighed and closed the book, already looking certainly exhausted. Exhausted for some reason, perhaps - Because of _him_. This thought made the Beast feel bad for a short moment, as he tried to find more proper words to cheer the athmospere up.

''You know... Before you arrived, things in the castle were certainly... Different. But not for the best.'' The Beast muttered. Belle raised her gaze to him after this comment. ''Do you follow?''

''Yes, but what I still can't understand is... How did I get here?'' At this point, Belle wouldn't bother pointing out if her words were either required to be taken literally or not.

''Well, don't you recall? Your father, he happened to arrive that night and-''

''No, I'm not about that.'' She quickly cleared. Belle couldn't manage to hold back the sigh that left her throat, and, forcing a small smile on her lips, she tried and throw those thoughts away. ''Never you mind about it. It's not important.''

Both then remained silent, while all they could do was admiring the bright landscape right in front of them. They could agree, the snow was great, and it gave the castle's yard a little bit of life, but the Beast and the castle staff had begun to miss the old days when they could see the sun. When they could _feel_ the sun. It was sometimes something surreal, to imagine how the sun had just magically left their corner on Earth and winter arrived before and longer than how it was required.

Unimaginable, but real, after all.

 ''But'' The Beast was the one to return to the conversation. ''What I said before... I mean it. I have noticed, you have been making all of this a bit of a more beautiful situation, for real. And I...''

The Beast couldn't find proper words. How would he tell her? And why was he even so insecure about this?

He noticed how Belle raised one of her eyebrows, waiting for him to carry on. He considered leaving it all aside, but then he remembered - He wasn't only doing this for himself.

Thanks to him, Chip could never feel his mother's warm, soft hugs anymore. Cadenza and Garderobe's closeness was teared appart, being Frou-Frou their only lovely intermediary. Cogsworth, Lumiére, Plumette, his other friends - All of them punished, thanks to him. It was their only chance, to get things back to normal. To just get their days in the sun back. He had to try, if only for them. He couldn't wait any longer. Everything depended on him.

''... And I wonder if you'd like to share a dance tonight, here on this ballroom.'' He exhaled, the weight he had been lifting for a minutes now released.

Silence, though, invaded the space between them. The Beast feared the worst. _What if she is disgusted? How could she dance with something like me? Am I that disgusting? What was I thinking about? She is about to say no, she doesn't want to. She..._

''Yes. Yes, I would like to share a dance with you tonight.'' Belle then smiled friendly.

But the Beast could not hide his shock.

_She actually just said yes?_

**~**

 

That same night, nothing you don't know happened. Everything went by way - Madame de Garderobe designed Belle's beautiful dress, a beautiful golden gown. A _literal_ golden gown. Golden spiderwebs that once were hanging down her bedroom's ceiling were somehow magically stilized to fit her gown, but Belle was not really surprised. She had seen enough those last days that magic was something she felt like getting used to if she wanted to fit in that place.

As for the Beast, the other servants tried to ''help'' him giving him some charming looks. Their mistake was because of them trying and make him up the same way they could do before, when he was physically _human,_ as well as  _pleasant_ to see. They had to try on something new, of course, but things turned out in the end, just as Mrs. Potts once promised.

Mrs. Potts, she was the master voice who took over the whole dance's beautiful melody. She knew, oh, she knew their days in the sun were close enough now - They just had to keep on fighting for them before it was too late. And so they would.

What the Beast found out that magical, bright night, was that he had to charm his jailbird even more if he wanted this damned curse to end, but in the meantime, they just had to get down to work if they wanted to work it all out.

As for Belle - She couldn't be more sure that there was, indeed, something new that wasn't there before.

But, what could she do? Accepting her new destiny and giving up to the Beast's promise of a happy life? Or stay strong and go look for her beloved Papa?

No. Her father went first. She honestly doubted it would ever work. Belle decided she would hold onto her beliefs, and hold them tightly to her heart. One could never be happy if they're not free, after all.


	2. Little Mistake Leads To Great Surprise (Bonus part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: Where Adam finds a reason to tease on Belle, who innocently couldn't figure out certain book's symbolism, something that, apparently, she was supposed to know.
> 
> This then leads to a beautiful discovering by Adam's side, and mixed feelings are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book I'm adapting Belle's confussing moment was The Tragedy Of Macbeth. In said book, three Witches ''casually'' foreshadow Macbeth will be part of Royalty in the future, a King - And he begins to murder royals to get every one of their roles, something which Belle totally misinterprets into their own experience with certain witch. I'm not going to pretend I know much about said book, but it's totally William Shakespeare's work and I'm only quoting.

And there they were, besides the chimney where they found themselves sitting, living one of those simple yet meaningful moments they longed for to be eternal. They both would sense it as ephemeral, still. Two slices of French bread, a piece of cheese and a single cup of wine lied in the small table between them. A small moment, you could say - But felt as great for both young people.

As Adam silently chewed a bite of a slice of bread, Belle sat in an unusual but comfortable manner, -Stuck in the middle of a looking oblivion-, preaching the text of a book she kept saved in her favorite place of the library. Adam found the sound of her fine voice that preached every sentence incredibly certain of herself, as something mellifluous. As a sweet, soft angel voice, narrating the experiences of their main character.

 _Inefable thought_ , Adam pondered - _That this sonorous, beautiful gal besides me ever put her eyes in a nefarious being like the one I had been turned into - And managed to heal the heart with such attitude, until now. What a certain serendity._

And even caught in his own limerence for his beloved Belle, the young man could not help but noticing the way Belle frowned her eyebrow at the very beginning of the well-known tale. Well, not the very beginning - But, between one the first chapter's sentences, Belle found herself going silent, as if examining said part took her a little bit more of effort.

He knew she did not like reading what she could not understand.

''What is it?'' He proceeded to ask, as he was willing to wait patiently for an answer.

''It's just... It's this whole witches thing I don't get.'' Belle confessed

''What? How?'' Adam frowned slightly, but a nearly imperceptible smile was drawn on his lips.

''You see, as far as I know'' Belle then began to talk a little bit louder, letting her smart way to talk shine out. ''I see no reason why Macbeth would have been... _Cursed_ , into a royal figure by the 3 Witches, because, according to experience, it's the total opposite to do for-''

But she went silent talking at the sound Adam's laughter, which sonorously invaded every corner. He already knew where this was going. This took Belle by surprise, who, looking puzzled in a daze, kept her gaze directed at him. What is he laughing at now?, She thought.

Adam, after recovering from his recent laughter attack, cleaned a tear that was escaping his eye and proceeded to explain to Belle.

''Oh, Belle... It had, not much to do with a punishment curse.'' He still felt tempted to shout out a laugh once more, but was able to resist the temptation to. ''You see, the Three witches likely symbolize the temptation and dark thoughts, unlike you-know-who, and between their original spells, the first one was meant to agree with the moment they'd encounter Macbeth and Banquo. If foreshadowing him to be a  _king_ was to be a punishment, then I'd be pleased to be a bad lad again! It was publicly studied, I thought the Shakespeare lessons I provided you with were enough!''

Belle couldn't get her gaze away from him now. She could not recall a time where she felt this shame. Belle was not one to blush, but her cheeks felt really hot. She just wanted to scream. No, she wanted the Earth to swallow her entirely. She had read the book twice since she was with Adam, yet he never told her! Was she even supposed to know that?

What was she even supposed to know, besided that?

''It's not funny'' Belle exclaimed, and Adam had to bite his lip to avoid shouting out a great laughter again. He didn't want to wake their friends up again. Cogsworth could get really grumpy when woken up in the middle of the night, and would even demand to ''be told the meaning of such rampage in such late hours of night''. As fun as he could find that attitude by Cogsworth's side, he rathered avoiding it for once, and so did Belle.

''I see now... Flawless, smart head little Belle isn't as smarty as she once claimed to be.'' Adam kept on teasing her. He was not willing to hurt her on anyway, but he did really enjoy to see Belle's reaction to his jokes.

''I don't see why you'd mock me over a little mistake like it is confusing Three fictional witches' intentions... With one you personally knew. I don't even think it counts as a considerable mistake, you little child'' Belle tried her best to maintain her serious face, but the grin that menaced to meet her lips was already growing evident. She could not hide it. Adam could be a fool sometimes. A _real_ fool.

Adam giggled again, and pulled his seat the best he could, in order to move closer to his Belle. When both armchairs were close enough, he sat and inclined his body to hers a bit. Adam then proceeded to leave quick but numerous kisses accross Belle's cheek, to which she giggled.

''You know I'd never make fun of you'' He whispered.

''Then I don't know if what you just did counts, but, it's fair enough.''

Both grinned and shared a long kiss, full of warmth and love, as every kiss they ever shared. She knew she could not stay mad at him too long, and he knew, too - That it was hard for her to be mad at him.

But then Belle ripped their kiss appart all of sudden, and Adam's worry was almost immediately evident.

''What is it? Are you alright?'' He questioned, looking for real concerned about his love.

''Adam. Adam, can you feel it?'' She then grabbed Adam's hand, and excitedly placed it above her womb. ''Feel it! It's kicking!''

Adam then frowned in confussion, feeling honestly puzzled in the beginning. What did she mean with it? It's kicking? _It's kicking?_

''What, did I forget to tell you?'' She questioned, with a wide smal in her face.

It was at that moment when he felt it, the sudden movement that made his mind clear.

He felt that rush of excitement traveling through his veins, to the sudden realization. His heart pumped hard, and his eyes shined like a gem. A wide smile appeared on his lips, and he did not know what to do with all that joy and emotion inside him. He felt like he could cry right there, and wake everyone up in each room.

It could not be possible.

''Oh, Belle...'' That was it. He could not possibly hide his happiness any longer. ''This is wonderful! We have to celebrate. I'll tell Lumiére to make sure to plan all of the event, and Mrs. Potts will be helping to make those little delicious cupcakes only she is able to. Cogsworth and Chapeau will be one of their Godparents, and we will invite all of Villeneuve and the next villages, and...'' His smile then fadded away.

''What is it, love?'' Belle kindly asked.

''What if...'' Adam sighed, and rested his back against his armchair. ''What if I don't turn out to be the father I should be?'' Adam let out a painful grin. ''It wouldn't surprise me. My father was never the best example...''

''No, never to me, dear. Don't you say that ever again.'' Belle said, with a severity that almost alarmed Adam. ''There is no possible way someone like you could ever turn out to be that kind of father. Dare I say, you could even reach my Papa's level!'' She then smiled soothingly to him. Their eyes met in a way that looked like they could stare at each other's soul for days. ''Just know that you're not like _him_ , like your father. The apple sometimes falls far from the three, you know. I love you.''

Adam could not help a smile on his lips. He was not one to cry a lot, but, for once, he could feel how his eyes got watery.

''Now, this is why I love you, Belle.'' Adam whispered, and they both embraced in front of the chimney, which, although provided them of more physical warmth, the warmth they were feeling inside felt 1000 times more soothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~ So, I wrote these -Really crappy- smol fics for my wonderful Tumblr budd raph-fangirl, as this is my Christmas exchange gift for them. Although they were probably shitty, I love exploring scenes as well as characters and breaking down their point of view during scenes like the ball dance and Something There. I too decided to add the skipped scene where Adam asked Belle to join him in a dance tonight. I'll go, too, with post-curse situations. I really hope that you like it, dear. put so much effort on this - And I'm really sorry beforehand if you catch some mistakes. English is not my first lenguage and I'm a 75% self-didactic person, to be honest. And I'm sorry, too, if I couldn't find a better idea. It is useless but lol, I guess~ Oh, and I will be writing more in the future if you'd like so! I won't leave you only two one-shots, right?~


End file.
